


Welcome Home

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Series: Fragments of Life [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Celebrations, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecurity, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Naked Cuddling, Neighbors, Overwhelmed Crowley (Good Omens), Slice of Life, Soulmates, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are moving into their South Downs cottage.This is a very sappy, sweet, loving and romantic little fluff story which is very much Slice of Life. Rating because there is some cuddling with very little clothing and Efforts mentioned.





	Welcome Home

It was a funny thing. Walking around a house that at the moment resembled a storage with furniture everywhere. Crowley was amazed by the amount of things the pair of them - Aziraphale and himself, had managed to gather over the years. After tea they'd tried to get the sitting room in some kind of order by carrying out the furniture that obviously didn't belong there - like his throne - leaving Aziraphale's armchair and writing desk along with Crowley's sofa, coffee table and a few lamps. They'd more or less just managed to get it in place when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh." Aziraphale looked up, Crowley dunking down into the sofa at a sprawl, more than ready for a nap. "I actually think that will be movers." He trotted out and Crowley lazily pulled out his shades and pretty much just got them on when the movers started coming inside with boxes piled on carts. They built a fortress around him as he watched them during growing fascination and they just kept coming. There seemed to be no end to it. Once the sitting room didn't have more than just a narrow strip of floor to get in and out, they moved on to the drawing room according to Aziraphale's instructions. The angel popped his head in the sitting room, mopping sweat off his forehead with a laced handkerchief.

"Are you all right dear?" he asked. "They say the plants will come in the next...oh goodness!" he was cut off as they tried to bring inside one of the large crates with sculptures and obviously couldn't. The angel dashed over to steer them around to the storage, where he and Crowley had agreed to keep them for the time being. Crowley blinked after him then ambled up and into the kitchen, which was so far free from boxes. He could hear the continuous scuffling in the neighbouring rooms and busied himself making tea - the coffee machine was presumed to be in one of the boxes Aziraphale had packed for him. Which one he wasn't sure, it would have to be a problem for later.

Considering the amount of boxes, the movers were done fairly quickly, just in time for the kettle to boil. Attracted by the sound, Aziraphale turned up in the kitchen. He'd disposed of his jacket and vest somewhere and looked pretty harried.

"Y'all right there, angel?" Crowley asked, arching an eyebrow as he poured them tea before sitting down. Aziraphale smiled briefly and sunk into the chair.

"I'm perfectly fine. It was just a bit of work making sure they didn't just dispose the boxes everywhere," he said, then gave Crowley a guilty blush. "I also discovered a mistake on my part..."Crowley snorted, leaning back on the chair which creaked ominously.

"And what's that then?" he asked, enjoying the flustered look on Aziraphale's face along with that cute blush. The angel made a face.

"Your boxes aren't labelled."

There was a stunned silence as Crowley stared at him, jaw dropping and tea forgotten. Aziraphale looked even more guilty, so much he started to nervously smooth down his shirt, cheeks taking on the same tone as tomatoes.

"_What_?!" Crowley managed as he finally found his voice, not sure whether he ought to be angry or burst out laughing from the hilarity of it all. Aziraphale put his cup down and tore at his hair.

"I know, I know!" he managed in distress. "It's entirely my fault, I completely _forgot_ when I miracled it all packed." This time Crowley cracked up.

"So you're saying that you have no idea where my clothes, toothbrush or espresso machine are in this mess?" he laughed and waved out towards the living room. Aziraphale gave out a nervous titter. "Oh angel, you bloody idiot. I love you." Aziraphale flushed at that, but he did smile this time.

"If it's any comfort I'll help you search." Crowley saluted him with his mug.

The sound of an engine cut through the silence from the open front door. "More movers I expect," the angel said, turning in his seat. "Might be your plants this time." Crowley sat silent for a moment, but rose when Aziraphale started to.

"I'll take care of it," he said, strutting outside with one hand in his pocket and the other carrying his mug just as the truck had opened up at the back. It looked like they were transporting a rain forest in there. "I trust they're unharmed?" he called to the movers, who turned at the voice. The nearest, barely more than a boy, quickly straightened up as he nervously flattened his hair.

"We added extra supports for the trip, sir, they should all we all right," he reassured him although he sounded quite nervous. "Where should we put them, sir?" Crowley looked at him, making up his mind whether he should mess with the boys or be nice. He settled on nice, this time. There was really no reason to be an arse, especially not here, not with no one keeping scores anymore.

"Come on, this way," he said with apparently unexpected softness, because the movers looked thoroughly confused then scrambled to start carrying plants after him as he led the way to the conservatory. It was pleasantly warm despite the cool spring air outside, because Crowley expected the conservatory to be warm and so it was. It felt nice to see it get populated with the plants he'd spent so much time nursing, finally with more space to grow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm spoiling you," Crowley called out to his plants as the movers had disappeared, leaving him alone in the conservatory. "Consider it an award for good behaviour, but I don't want to see any slacking off now, you hear me?"

"Are you being mean to them again?" Aziraphale called from the door with an amused smile making Crowley turn around. "I've found the box with wine glasses but the coffee machine is still missing." Crowley snorted, casting a final glance over at the plants before he went back inside with Aziraphale.

"Coffee, wine... Same same, right?" he teased and Aziraphale looked sheepish.

"Not really, no..."he admitted, catching Crowley's hand to pull up close. "But we can at least celebrate the move with some wine tonight." He kissed the demon lightly and he sighed, smiling again Aziraphale's lips.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with that then..."he said, slowly kissing back, his hands finding their way into the angel's blonde curls. It felt so nice. They were in no hurry, could just savour the taste of each other, the gentle heat of bodies pressed together. Aziraphale's hands found his belt and rubbed his thumbs lightly over his hip bones, tracing fire, but did nothing else. As they parted, Crowley let his arms come down around Aziraphale's neck instead, resting his face against his throat as he pressed the length of his lanky body against him. Aziraphale embraced him, caressing his back with soft fingers while they were locked in embrace.

"Oh love," Aziraphale breathed happily. "I think we'll be happy here together, don't you?" Crowley hummed in agreement and then looked up as there was a light knocking somewhere near. Aziraphale turned to the sound as well and saw a young woman - barely more than a child, though it was hard to tell, standing in the doorway leading outside. She'd knocked on the doorframe. Crowley untangled and Aziraphale smiled at her.

"Hello," he said, as cheerfully and awkwardly as he usually was with humans. "And who might you be?" The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm Madeleine," she said, voice betraying that this was definitely not an adult. "Mom told me to bike over and give you this." She held out a bicycle basket to them that had its contents covered with a white-red chequered kitchen towel. "She said you'd just moved here."

"Oh yes. Today, actually. Pardon the mess..."Aziraphale said, coming over to her to accept the basket. "Thank you so very much Madeleine! And thank your mother as well, it was very sweet of her to think of us. I really must insist we repay the favour at some point. Would you like some tea?" Madeleine looked happier at that, smile widening.

"Oh, it's cool," she said. "You can always come by to get milk and eggs though, we've got hens and cows. And sheep," she added as an afterthought, apparently less fond of them. "It's just down the road. You really can't miss the farm." She bounded off and Aziraphale waved her off before turning to Crowley.

"What a lovely young woman," he tittered as he put the basked down on the table. "I had not really considered the neighbours but these seem quite endearing." Crowley shrugged and tugged at the kitchen towel then stopped and scooped it instead.

"I guess I should have expected that," he commented as he unwrapped the contents - it hadn't just been a kitchen towel, it contained eggs in different sizes and colouring. "Fresh eggs." Aziraphale beamed and started picking out the rest of the contents as Crowley put the eggs on the counter. Besides the eggs they also got a bottle with frothy milk - presumably from the cows, as well as a good helping of pasties with a small card wishing them welcome home.

"Oh that is precious," Aziraphale exclaimed. "I think we have dinner and breakfast all set, don't you, dear?" Crowley just chuckled, secretly wondering how endearing the neighbours would be once their daughter came home and told them that the new family was a gay couple. He hoped it'd work out, worst case was that they'd have to make peace using miracles even if he knew Aziraphale would loathe that idea.

\---

The afternoon passed quietly as they arranged the bedroom and made a first attempt to sort the boxes into the correct rooms, something made significantly more difficult by the amount of unmarked boxes. Aziraphale ended up in rolled up shirt sleeves and a pen, marking each box as they opened them to check the contents.

Crowley found he liked this sort of unhurried puzzling, but on the other hand he had always liked sorting things. He supposed it was some kind of rebellious streak considering the chaos down in Hell. Aziraphale was by far the easier to distract so it was more than once he had to try bring the angel back on track, the angel constantly found interesting things even Crowley himself had forgotten he'd owned.

It wasn't until around eight that they wrapped up the sorting. The coffee machine had finally found its way into the kitchen, and the glass table with matching chairs that had once resided on Crowley's balcony was now the standing in the conservatory. The demon had made himself a cappuccino and wandered outside with a bottle of red, Aziraphale joining him soon afterwards with some of the steaming pasties and plates on a tray as well as glasses.

"It's so quiet," Crowley murmured, leaning back so far in his chair that he pretty much lay down. He gazed at the night sky. The only lights those inside their own house, spilling out through the glass doors leading out here. There was a low tinkling of glass against glass as Aziraphale put his things down.

"It is. It's very peaceful," he agreed. "Would you like a pasty, dear?" Crowley looked briefly over and accepted a pasty, holding the crust as he nibbled on it. It was hot from the oven. "Crowley?"

"Hm?" Crowley looked over on him and Aziraphale watched him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Do you think you can heal out here?" he said softly. "I know it's a bit late to ask now, but..."Crowley turned his eyes back to the sky, the milky way gleaming above them before he looked back on Aziraphale. Sitting in the low light from the door, he looked like he had a halo around him. The demon drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling.

"I won't know until I try," he said and put the coffee down, instead reaching for the angel's hands. They laced their fingers together. "I think a good place to start. But y'know...most important thing is that I've got you here. After 6000 years of...well..."he sighed softly, squeezing the angel's hand. "6000 years of _pining_ I suppose...I finally have you here with me. Every day." Aziraphale sniffled and leaned over to cup Crowley's face, kissing him tenderly.

"I'll be here," he whispered. "Every day, all the time I'll be here in any way you want me. I love you." Crowley gave out a strangled little sound, covering Aziraphale's hand with his.

"I love you, too," he murmured, voice slightly unsteady. "I never thought I actually could say that to you one day." The pasty in his hand completely forgotten by now. "I had sort of accepted that I never could."

"Dearest," Aziraphale murmured, rubbing his thumb against Crowley's cheek. "Even if it was difficult I am glad that Armageddon happened...without it I don't think I could have ever understood what you meant when you talked about 'our side'. But you were right all along, as you've always been," he sighed. "It just took me too long to realise that."

\---

A couple of hours later Crowley announced that he was dead on his feet and needed sleep, so Aziraphale packed in the dishes and they locked up for their first night in their new home. Aziraphale followed him upstairs to the room they had chosen to use as their bedroom. It had a nice view over the valley, even if it at the moment showed little more than darkness. He stood in the doorway as Crowley undressed, throwing his clothes rather carelessly on a chair that had found its home in there. As he stood there in his boxers he paused, trembling slightly.

If this was just any other day he'd swap for his black silk pyjamas, but something about tonight was different. It was quiet, comfortable and slightly chilly indoors which made cuddles very inviting. He wanted to get close to Aziraphale, siphon off his body heat.

"Dearest?" Aziraphale called gently from the doorway and Crowley breathed to still his heart.

"Cuddles?" the demon suggested innocently, but his heart quickly sped up. It felt dangerous - more than he'd ever done with Aziraphale yet, but the thought was so sweet. He could hear Aziraphale gasp slightly.

"Always," he said warmly and entered the room, unbuttoning his jacket as he went. Crowley swallowed and reached out, accepting a kiss before he slipped under the cool covers in just his pants, shivering from a mix of anticipation and fear. He tried to relax as he watched Aziraphale undress, pale skin glowing slightly in the light from the night light. "Do you want me to wear my pyjamas or would it be all right without it?" he asked, looking back on Crowley. There was no judgement in his voice and it made Crowley's heart squeeze. Aziraphale was so generous and understanding lately and he loved him for it.

"Is...s' okay without..."Crowley whispered at a slight croak. He squirmed beneath the covers, burying his hot face in a pillow. "Just...get over..."he managed, voice muffled, trying to breathe deeply. He felt the bed shift beside him as Aziraphale joined him and a warm hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you?" Aziraphale said with such tenderness that Crowley's heart ached. He swallowed.

"I don't know," he whispered back, feeling vulnerable. "But I want..."he shivered. "I want to wrap you all around me. You're so warm..."he managed, so embarrassed he wanted to melt into the bed. Aziraphale let out a small laughter and Crowley could practically hear him shake his head.

"All right, love," he said, sounding very amused. "Here I come."

Even though Crowley knew what he was setting himself up for and had fair warning, he still gasped as Aziraphale slid up against him, wrapping his arms around him so that they were spooning. He swallowed hard, trying to calm the shivering that erupted and just let himself relax in the angel's arms. Thankfully, Aziraphale seemed to realise what was going on in his head.

"It's all right, it's all right," he murmured in Crowley's ear, nuzzling him tenderly. "Just relax. I won't do anything, just warm you, baby." Crowley slumped against him, trying to focus on the heat of the body so closely pressed to his. He was so warm and slightly sweaty after the day but Crowley found he didn't mind. The only jarring this was that he could feel Aziraphale's Effort stir slightly but he'd started to get used to it happening now and then. It was somehow comforting to know that despite him not letting the angel do anything Aziraphale's body still reacted to him.

He sighed softly as Aziraphale placed a light kiss on his shoulder. There was so much love, his heart swelled in his chest and he curled slightly against Aziraphale, one hand coming up to the angel's to hold it.

"Sleep, Crowley," the angel murmured against his neck, breath warm and moist. "I will keep you warm."

\---

Morning arrived early with birdsong outside their window and Crowley blinked in confusion, he felt winded and was acutely aware of how naked he was. He was just starting to panic slightly before he remembered that he'd fallen asleep curled next to an equally clothed Aziraphale. They had shifted in their sleep and the angel's body was heavy and relaxed, lying more or less on top of him now. He let out a small moan and exhaled, trying to fill his compressed lungs with air.

"Angel?" he mumbled, rather dazed. "Love you but can't breathe," he managed at a huff. It did the trick. Aziraphale woke up with a gasp and quickly put his hand down in front of Crowley, lifting himself off him slightly, looking down on him. He looked rather worried and his cheeks were pink.

"Oh dear I am so sorry," Aziraphale said rapidly. "It seems I fell asleep. Are you all right?" Crowley gazed up on him through slit yellow eyes, barely awake as it were. The angel was so beautiful in the pale light from the sun coming up. Heart swelling in his chest he reached out and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, lifting his upper body to nuzzle his throat lightly. He could feel Aziraphale's arm tremble slightly from the added weight, but the angel let his other arm come up to wrap around his back. He was warm, like always, fingers spread out over the demon's ribcage.

"G'morning," Crowley mumbled as his lips grazed Aziraphale's ear and he felt a tremor go through the angel's body. He held very still as if afraid to spook the demon. Crowley couldn't blame him - it was highly plausible that any action on Aziraphale's part might make him lose his nerve. Right now, he was the one in control.

"Good morning, love," Aziraphale breathed as if he could barely believe this was happening and Crowley could understand him. They'd moved so slowly the past months. "You are bold this morning..."he started but didn't get any further because Crowley kissed his ear. "_Crowley_..."

"'S cold, angel..."Crowley murmured, wriggling slightly beneath Aziraphale to get his arse higher up and shift the weight so as not drag the angel down over him. "'N you're warm..."

"Oh Somebody how I love you, you vile serpent," Aziraphale groaned softly, burying his face against Crowley's throat. His arm around Crowley's back tightened its grip, his Effort now pressing slightly against the demon's thigh. "You are the most tempting thing in the Universe..."

"And you are so patient with me," Crowley mumbled softly, pressing his cheek to Aziraphale's. "I appreciate that." Aziraphale let out a slightly frustrated sound but gently caressed Crowley's back. The demon breathed softly in his ear and he shivered, Effort twitching slightly against Crowley's thigh and the demon failed to suppress a shudder. "...I can feel you..."Aziraphale swallowed so hard Crowley could feel it - it was the first time either of them had mentioned the existence of any their Efforts.

"Can't help it when I have you like this," the angel whispered, voice slightly strained. "Practically naked, breathing in my ear," he let out something of a chuckle. "...do you like feeling it?" he added in a barely audible, wanton breath. Crowley's brain nearly had a meltdown at that.

_Do you like feeling it_?

Did he like feeling the proof of Aziraphale's desire for him pressed against him? It was such an impossible question. Whatever he answered he would be in trouble for it. So he could not. He just whined softly in Aziraphale's ear, tightening his grip on him, breathing quickening slightly. It was too fast, too much and yet...he wanted to feel it. Wanted it so badly. Wanted to have the fire in his veins, that rush of adrenaline of knowing he was the object of the angel's desire. Wanted to feel him pressed against him, yearned to touch but couldn't bring himself to. In response, Aziraphale rubbed his Effort against his thigh, hardening as he did and Crowley's eyes snapped open, his own Effort stirring ever so slightly.

It was the final straw. With a suppressed whimper he let go of Aziraphale and let himself fall back, turning over until he lay on his belly, shivering. He felt the angel shift over him, his knees on either side of the demon's thighs before the Aziraphale's leaned down over him, the angel's Effort pressing against his arse.

"Oh Crowley, you beautiful creature..."Aziraphale breathed in his ear and Crowley choked. _Beautiful_. He felt impossibly soft lips kiss his neck and trail down his spine tracing fire all the way down to the small of his back. By then he was a quivering, frightened mess, Effort undeniable.

"Angel," he whispered pitifully, close to tears from being overwhelmed and Aziraphale leaned back over him, groaning slightly as he once more pressed against him.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, voice thicker with lust than Crowley had ever heard him. "I will get a shower and you try to calm down. I'll be back to hold you. Is that all right?" It felt surreal to be asked to calm down with a hot hardness pressed against his arse, the angel more or less pinning him to the bed. It was impossibly erotic.

"Y-yeah..."he managed weakly, voice so soft it was barely audible. Aziraphale pressed his lips to his temple once before his weight was lifted off him, a sudden gust of chilly air caressing Crowley's back. Aziraphale pulled the covers back over him before he went, Crowley watching his retreating back with very mixed feelings. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, more or less melting into the bed.

\---

At breakfast later they didn't really talk about it, but Aziraphale was looking more smug than usual when silence fell between them. Crowley couldn't decide whether to slap at him or be amused by it. It felt like somehow a wall had been taken down. He wasn't sure. He felt both excited and a bit afraid after the morning's cuddles and both wanted to do it again soon and wanted to digest it properly.

_Think on it_.

Aziraphale had promised him to go his pace after all and this whole thing was a slippery slope for a demon, especially one that had lived through the last 6000 years denying himself to feel this way. It was a kind of self-hatred and self-inflicted celibacy one didn't just shrug off.

He just hoped he hadn't made a mess of things for Aziraphale's sake, taunting him with it only to take it away again.

"Are you over thinking again, love?" Crowley was startled out of his thoughts and felt his face go hot. Aziraphale had cocked his head and was studying him with a small smile and a frown. "You've been quiet for a while and scowling quite a bit. Do you want a new cup of coffee?" The demon looked down at his cup, arrested midair. He sipped it and made a face.

"Please," he muttered, putting it down. "Sorry." Aziraphale chuckled and swiped the cup off the table, washing it.

"We moved for you to process it all," the angel said, unfolding his cheat sheet for the coffee machine although he by now really ought to have memorised it. "So I could hardly be upset with you for doing just that. I suppose this morning gave you something to think about, too." He came over with a fresh cup which Crowley took gratefully. "Just don't rush yourself for me. It's okay," he said softly, cupping the demon's cheek. "I love you. Sex isn't important, I won't love you less even if we never do get that intimate. This morning was lovely, too, but I could tell it scared you slightly."

"Yeah..."Crowley grimaced and rubbed at his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "More how much I want it, how it affects me. B-but I do think you're...very attractive," he added the last bit very quietly, then quickly ploughed on. "A-and I want to-to do things like that. With you. I mean." He fell silent, unable to continue and couldn't settle his gaze anywhere so he ended up staring at a point over by the door where there was absolutely nothing to look at. He heard Aziraphale sigh softly but it was a content sigh.

"And you are the most beautiful thing I ever saw," the angel said with so much love Crowley almost couldn't bear it. He heard Aziraphale stand up and shuffle around, one hand gently caressing the demon's hair before he kissed the top of his head. "Could you run an errand for me today, love?" Crowley blinked and turned his head around to look at Aziraphale, who smiled happily. "Hello." Crowley went pink.

"Sure," he mumbled, finally remembering his coffee. "What kind of errand?" Aziraphale shuffled over to the worktop and fetched a notepad and a pen.

"I completely forgot that there wouldn't be any shops, restaurants or bakeries out here so it's a shopping list," he said, sitting back down to sip his tea. "If we want anything we'll need to stock up." Crowley went 'oh', having completely forgotten that bit as well.

"Right. So I go shopping. Will you continue unpacking...?"he asked and Aziraphale gave him such a fond smile he turned his eyes to his coffee, blushing. He felt the angel very softly caress his hand.

"Yes, love, I will continue unpacking," he said tenderly. "And later tonight, I planned on making you help me prepare the library rooms for our books. With something to nibble on, obviously on this list." Crowley snorted but smiled as he looked up.

"Course it is," he said with a small bark of a laugh. "Well you leave it to me, angel. How did the bookcases survive the move, by the way?"

"Rather miraculously, I'd say..."Aziraphale murmured embarrassed, busying himself with his shopping list. Crowley noted with satisfaction that his ears were near scarlet.

\---

Although Crowley should at this point be rather used to following Aziraphale's lists, it still took quite a lot of deciphering at some points with things like _'some of those little yellow fruits that looks like lanterns before you eat them_' (since the angel had completely forgotten their name) or _'that pastry we had in Vienna in 1756_'.

All in all it was rather confusing and Crowley wasn't at all sure he'd got everything right. He figured it was probably good enough - with some luck he might even have found something new Aziraphale had never tasted before quite by accident. Either way his little shopping trip took the better part of the morning and he didn't get back until well after noon laden down with shopping.

As he sauntered into the house it was completely silent and Aziraphale was nowhere to be seen so after disposing the food in the kitchen he went around checking rooms. Pretty much everywhere there were opened boxes half unpacked and more of them slid up against walls to be out of the way. Crowley went upstairs and did a round there as well but without much luck. Puzzled, he squinted out the window in the bedroom and only then did he notice the angel moving about in the conservatory. Wondering what Aziraphale was up to he went downstairs to go check on him, but ended up stuck in the door, staring wide eyed.

There, at the far end of the conservatory, Aziraphale had moved the old bed he'd had in the flat over the bookshop and was quite busy fluffing up and arranging pillows on it.

"Angel..."Crowley breathed, so touched he couldn't come up with anything to say. Starting slightly, Aziraphale turned around, smiling as Crowley got up to him. The demon slipped his arms his neck, wrapping himself around Aziraphale in a full body embrace. The angel embraced him back, sighing softly. "You remembered."

"Crowley..."Aziraphale murmured, lifting his head to press a soft kiss against Crowley's cheek. "Welcome home." The demon melted against him, so happy he almost thought he'd discorporate on the spot. He sniffled, bringing his hands up to bury them in his hair before tugging lightly to bring the angel's face up level with him. He closed the space between them as Aziraphale's breath misted over his face in something of a moan and kissed him, slowly and deeply. As they parted, Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale's forehead, panting very softly.

"Tonight, we are watching the stars," he whispered in an almost reverent voice, rewarded with a brilliant smile.


End file.
